Do You Remember Me?
by GreenLoverButtercup987
Summary: Kaoru doesn't remember Butch. So her friends will help her.
1. Chapter 1

_"I remember you."_

_He grinned happily._

* * *

A black-haired teenage girl wandered the streets of Tokyo City. Her large hood over her head. Hands stuffed in her pockets. It was already night, so a ghost town. Her eye caught someone. A boy with black hair, a bang covering one of his green eyes, and tied back. She exactly knew who it was: Butch Jojo, member of the Rowdyruff Boys, and number one enemy.

Butch sat in an alley, letting time pass by. She hid behind a random building and watched him.

"What are you doing?" Butch looked up to see her.

"Nothing," the girl replied, stepping out.

"Kaoru, seriously. What the hell are you doing here?" he growled to the girl named Kaoru.

"I was walking around the city, killing time. Then I found you here."

"Okay, bye." Butch got up.

"What?"

"I gotta go or else my brothers are gonna be freaking out."

Kaoru nodded and walked past her. He was already gone.

It started to rain. Kaoru proceeded to walk home.

As she crossed the crosswalk, a speeding car came and Kaoru got hit. She didn't even notice the car.

Kaoru laid in the rain, not bothering to open her eyes. She stayed there for a long time. She couldn't move.

* * *

Momoko Akatsutsumi, Kaoru's friend, exited the candy shop and looked at the figure in the road. As she looked closer, it was kaoru! She immediately called the hospital and Miyako Gotokuji, Kaoru's other friend.

"Miyako-chan!" Momoko screamed at the phone.

"What is it, Momoko?" she could sense worry in her voice.

"Kaoru got hit by a car!"

"Did you call the hospital?"

"Yes!"

"I'll be with you and Kaoru soon. Bye!"

Momoko heard sirens in the distance and wished that her friend was okay.

* * *

Miyako rushed to the hospital to see Momoko at the waiting room. She sat next to her.

"How's Kaoru?" Miyako asked.

Momoko straightened her back. "The doctor said she's gonna be fine and I haven't gotten the news yet. So, yeah."

The door suddenly opened. It was the doctor. "Are you Miss Matsubara's friends?" he asked Momoko and Miyako who nodded yes. "She has some damage to the head. It might cause amnesia."

"Can we see her?" Momoko asked. The doctor nodded.

He led them to Room 136, where Kaoru is peacefully sleeping.

"Try not to disturb her." the doctor whispered and left the room.

Miyako sat in one of the chairs. Momoko prayed.

Kaoru's eyes slowly fluttered open. "Guys, where am I?" she whispered.

Momoko looked at her. "Kaoru, do you remember us?"

"Of course. Momoko, you like sweets and Miyako, you love fashion."

"That's true!" Miyako chimed in.

Kaoru chuckled. "Hey, Momoko?"

"Yes, Kaoru?" she smiled.

"When I'm outta here, can we celebrate? Because I survived."

"Sure!"

Miyako giggled and she's also relieved. _Wait, does she have amnesia?_  
_  
_

* * *

It was a weeks later and Kaoru is discharged out of the hospital. She walked down a street where she saw a boy with orange hair and a red cap backwards. Kaoru knew that he was Momoko's boyfriend, Brick. The other had blonde winged hair and ice blue eyes that is really beautiful. This is Boomer, Miyako's boyfriend. The other had midnight black hair and piercing dark green eyes that can make you faint easily. Kaoru didn't know who this was. So she assumed that this guy was their brother.

"Brick, Boomer, who's this?" she asked, pointing to Butch.

Boomer's phone rang. It was a text from Miyako. It read:

_Hi Boomie! I hope Kaoru's with you. I think Kaoru has amnesia from the car accident weeks ago. She only remembers us four. You, Brick, me, and Momoko. She doesn't remember Butch. You and Brick will have to watch her. _  
_  
Thaaanks~ Miyako_  
_  
_Boomer looked at Kaoru who was chatting up with Butch. He showed his brothers the text.

"So she doesn't remember me at all?" Butch asked. Boomer nodded. He stayed quiet.

"Okay, first things first." Brick announced. "We have to look out for Kaoru and - OH MY GOD! KAORU'S NOT HERE!"

They're now panicking. "Damn it!" Brick cursed out loud.

"Let's look for Kaoru. Split up?" Butch suggested.

"Split up." Brick and Boomer agreed.

They went in different directions


	2. Chapter 2

Butch's POV

Ah crap, where the hell could she be? I tried looking everywhere I can. But nothing. Wait, I see Momoko!

"HEEYY, MOMOKO-CHAAAN!" I scream out loud. Don't tell Brick this, but: I can yell better than him. What? He screams weak. (A/N: No offense to Brick fans! I love him too!)

She turned around. "Ah, Butch!"

I was all sweaty and drenched with sweat while running to her. "Have... you... seen... Kaoru... anywhere?" I breathed out. Momoko shook her head. I finally caught my breath and stood ups straight. "Thank you, Momoko-chan. If you see Kaoru, you know where to find me." And I dashed off.

Only I wish where she could be.

* * *

Brick's POV

God damn it, how does she run so fast? Oh right, she's athletic. Curse it!

Wait, I know one place where she could be. Our house! She hangs out with us all the time. And I mean _all. _So I ran home to see Kaoru napping on the couch. I rolled my eyes and got next to her ear.

"YO KAORU! WAKE UP!" I screamed. Kaoru jolted up, frantically screaming. "OW, BRICK! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!" she yelled at me. I gotta admit, she yells better than me.

"Well, all three of us were trying to find you when you ran off."

"Oh, well. I was tired and I wanted to nap. So the closest house was yours."

I raised an eyebrow, "Why couldn't you go to your house, Kaoru?"

She glared at me, "'Cause it's sooo far!" she made a motion.

"Riiiggghhtt." I sarcastically answered.

"Shut up."

* * *

Boomer's POV  


I wonder where Brick and Butch are. I'm just with Miyako-chan here in a cafe. Wait, who was I looking for again? Damn, I forgot. Oh well!

"Hey, Boomer." Miyako quietly said.

I turned to look at her. "Yes?"

"Do you think Kaoru'll be okay?" she looked me in the eyes. Oh that's who I was looking for, Kaoru-chan!

I started to panic, "Um, Miyako-chan, do you know where Kaoru-chan is?"

"Huh? Oh, she just texted me that she's at your house."

I got up. "Thanks, Miyako-chan! I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay!" she cheerfully grinned. I did too and ran out the door.

* * *

Normal POV

Kaoru sat on the couch, watching TV with Brick here. Actually he's sleeping right now.

_Who don't I remember?_ Kaoru thought.

Then the door busted open with Butch and Boomer. Brick instantly woke up. "Guys, don't you ever knock?" Brick grouchily said. Kaoru glanced at them and back at the TV.

"Kaoru, where were you?" Butch asked. She looked at him and stood up. "Well, I was tired and I came to your house. Got a problem with me here?" Kaoru explained and put a hand on her hip. Boomer and Brick stifled a laugh.

"Well..." Butch started. Kaoru just had the urge to just slap him, but he girly shyness side kicked in and yelled no. So she was arguing with the girly side and tomboy side.

"Okay. I feel like slapping you right now, but since I'm in a good mood, I'll just let it go." Kaoru said. The three brothers just blinked at her. "What have you done with our Kaoru?" Brick joked. Kaoru rolled her eyes.

"Damn, it's still me, Brickhead!" Kaoru chortled.

"Okay, our favorite Kaoru is back!" Brick announced, throwing his hand in the air dramatically. "Whatever." Kaoru scoffed and crossed her arms.

She felt like a sister to them.

* * *

"MIYAAAKKKOO!"

Momoko called for the blonde who was currently in her closet grinning at the clothes she made.

"Yes, Momoko-chan?" Miyako put the hanger back on the rack and faced the orange haired girl.

Momoko was probably chewing her nails off. "I haven't seen Kaoru all day! Maybe she got in another car accident!" Miyako sighed. "Momoko-chan, you're overreacting. There is a possible way she's with our boyfriends!" Miyako cheerfully smiled.

She slumped back on the chair.

"I guess..." Momoko trailed off. Miyako went back to looking at her clothes again.

"Unngh... I wonder how Kaoru's doing right now." she wondered out loud.


End file.
